They Didn't Know
by Blackrose197666
Summary: When Loki rather unceremoniously outs Agent Barton the archer is not best amused. Unrequited Hawkeye/male avenger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Just a little something I had to get out of my head. Although in a similar vein to _Why Clint Has Never Tried It On With Natasha_ this story is not related! There is FYI a sequel to that story in progress but this is not it! Contains Clint having unrequited love for another Avenger who is _not _Natasha. So in other words boy/boy – don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and they're wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

Director Fury sighed heavily, glaring through the high strength glass at the new SHEILD prisoner. Arching the brow above his good eye he turned away from the cage and looked around at the avengers team.

"Good job guys," he said with a brisk nod. "Don't leave him unattended now. Take it in turns to watch. Decide amongst yourselves."

With one last look at the prisoner, Fury turned and breezed out of the hanger, leaving Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Thor standing in an even circle around the large SHEILD cage. The latter cast a sheepish, apologetic look around the circle.

"I am sorry my friends. This should not have happened," he apologised sincerely. Tony arched an eyebrow, casting a quick glance to the Norse God before returning his attention to their prisoner.

"So what pray tell happened to cause this little… unplanned escapade?"

Thor sighed, his arms crossing across his broad chest.

"Some new guards underestimated my brother's capacity for trickery," he replied.

"_Not _your brother," came a grumble from within the cage. The only reaction to the statement however was Thor rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. Loki pursed his lips, circling his cage, looking over it thoughtfully.

"Oh don't even think about it," Tony shook his head. "We learn from our mistakes."

"So I see," Loki agreed blandly. "And I have to say you are working far better as a team than when last we met. Despite all your…" he glanced around the group and smirked. "_Disadvantages_."

"_Disadvantages_?" Tony arched an eyebrow. Clint and Natasha exchanged an exasperated look as Bruce and Steve both looked at Tony tiredly. Why could the man never be quiet?

"Oh you know," Loki waved a hand dismissively, starting to gesture loosely round the circle. "Narcissist who doesn't play well with others," well that was nothing the team didn't already know. "Your guy who no matter what the rest of you do will never feel like he belongs in this time," again not something that the team were unfamiliar with although they did like to pretend it was not the case. "Agent Barton and his unrequited love for his teammate, th…"

"Ah, no! Common mistake there," Tony leapt at the chance to interrupt the prisoner before he could do any real damage to team confidence and morale. "Barton does _not _have inappropriate feelings towards Miss Romanov."

"I was not speaking of Miss Romanov," Loki looked confused at the interruption but a quick glance at the archer in question brought the smirk back to the trickster's lips. "Oh. They know not of…" he arched an eyebrow. "Oh dear."

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at agent Barton as one by one the men in the team processed what Loki meant. As expected they found him glaring back at Loki, jaw locked but they had not expected the horrified and slightly panicked look in his eyes, nor had they ever seen him look quite so pale. For a moment Clint just glared back at Loki as the Aasgardian smirked. The archer suddenly snapped his bow shut into its compressed form, exhaling heavily.

"They didn't know I was gay you five-faced frost goblin," the archer muttered, casting one quick look to Natasha who gave a small nod, shifting slightly toward Clint to cover what she knew to be his impending departure. Barton indeed turned and made his way toward the exit. "Next time you lock him up throw away the damned key!"

A brief silence fell over the room following the agents' departure.

"Frost goblin?" of course it was Tony who broke it, giving a nod. "I like it."

"I do not," Thor sulked – at exactly the same time as Loki, both Aasgardians crossing their arms. The older of the two glanced into the cage with the hint of a hopeful smile pulling on his lips as the other simply scowled.

"Perhaps one of you should go after your friend?" he suggested, pulling a more nonchalant expression onto his face. "See that he is alright?"

"Agent Barton will be just fine, thank you," Natasha replied sharply. Despite her words she holstered her gun and glanced at her watch. "Clint and I shall take over at ten. You four can do what you want."

"Hey now wait a minute," Tony reached out a hand in a gesture to stop her although he did not move from his spot. "You know who he's talking about right? You have to tell us!" he held up his hands in retreat as the other three male Avengers turned an incredulous look on him. "What? Well it's not _me_ is it? Barton likes me about as much as she does," he pointed an accusing finger at Natasha who in turn simply glowered at Loki. "Besides which I have a girlfriend."

His colleagues looked unconvinced by his reasoning but chose not to argue with him.

"I am not telling you anything," Natasha replied simply, turning on her heel and making her way towards the door. Again a brief silence returned, the four remaining avengers glancing around at each other, obviously considering the same thing although no-one spoke aloud of it.

"You did this on purpose," Thor turned an accusing glare on his brother. Loki simply titled his head slightly, a somewhat innocent expression pulling on his face. "What? _Now _you choose silence?"

This time Loki simply shrugged, sitting himself down in the centre of his cell with a faint, amused smile. As if he would cause such mischief…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Ok so apparently it was rude of me to not say _who _Hawkeye has his keen eye on. The reason I did this was because _I _do not know who Hawkeye has his keen little eye on. I am torn between two. I guess I'll just have to decide now won't I? (although all opinions on the matter gratefully received!) So this is now becoming an ongoing multi-chapter. This is a short chapter but wanted to get something up tonight to say I'm continuing 'cause it'll be several days till I get the chance to post again.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and they're wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

Natasha found Clint exactly where she thought she would – on the target practice range.

"We're taking over watch at ten," she informed him as he lined up a shot. The archer gave a grunt of acknowledgement, letting the arrow fly, hitting the target square in the centre. Natasha arched an eyebrow as Clint immediately lined up another shot. "You want me to stick a picture of Loki over there?"

The arrow flew towards a new target, once again landing in the centre. With a heavy sigh Clint lowered his bow and turned to Natasha wearily.

"I could'a at least tried to deny it," he frowned. Natasha pursed her lips.

"Don't think that would have worked. You went as white as a sheet."

Clint scowled

"I was caught off guard by the subject matter," he muttered before letting out another sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Did he say anything else?"

"No – and I don't believe he will," Natasha rolled her eyes. "He'll take far more enjoyment out of them wondering who it is than actually telling them."

Clint's scowl deepened.

"How the hell does he know anyway?" he grumbled, slumping down against the wall. "You don't think he's… you know…"

Natasha shook her head fiercely as Clint gestured between his head and his chest – to the spot where Loki had hit him with his sceptre.

"Your heart and mind are your own," she said reassuringly, taking a seat next to him on the floor. "You know Loki just has his ways."

"I guess…" Clint nodded, sighing quietly. He offered the female a quick glance with a meek smile. "I'm sorry I bailed."

Natasha shrugged.

"Everything was under control," she replied simply. Clint arched an eyebrow.

"How freaked out are they all?" he asked uneasily. Natasha offered a reassuring smile.

"They're not freaked out," she pursed her lips as Clint looked at her dubiously. "They're… _inquisitive_."

"Inquisitive?" Clint scoffed. Natasha tilted her head slightly in conceit.

"Of course they were also still a little in shock I think," she smiled sympathetically as another sigh escaped Clint's lips. "You might be ok – the only one narcissistic enough to think it's him is Tony and he thinks he's safe anyway 'cause you _like him as much as I do_ and he has a girlfriend."

"Ha!" Clint smirked, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes with a wistful sigh. "Oh… to only ever be attracted to single gay guys."

Natasha chuckled quietly.

"When have you ever done things the easy way?" she regarded her companion thoughtfully. "You know – they do say honesty is the best policy."

"You are fucking kidding right?" Clint turned an incredulous look on Natasha. "He'd never speak to me again!"

"You don't know that."

"It's a pretty safe guess," came the grumbling reply. Natasha gave a one shoulder-shrug.

"Would you rather have them _all _wondering?"

Clint frowned heavily.

"I'd rather they all didn't know…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: First and foremost – thank you for the reviews. They do help encourage the writing. A short chapter again but not gonna be anywhere near a computer again till Tuesday so it's little chapter now or nothing till at least then! Besides – I think these short chapters work for this story. Also – not entirely sure how Thor and Loki are jumping about between Asgard and earth but let's just roll with it. It's not important to the story – I just need to keep Thor and Loki on Earth a little longer.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

Clint paused in front of the door to the hanger that contained Loki's cage. Natasha cast him a sideways glance.

"You ready for this?" she asked. Clint arched an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me," he replied calmly. "Worry about the frost goblin."

Natasha smirked although she saw through the calm facade. Although not as shaken as he had been earlier, the archer was clearly dreading heading into the room. Taking a deep breath Clint shoved open the door and led the way in, Natasha right behind him. The occupant at the far side of the room glanced up, his eyes flitting between the two assassins briefly before settling on Natasha, offering a nod of greeting. The other two occupants of the room simply stared each other down for a few more moments before Thor finally let out a heavy sigh, turning away from his adoptive brother with a small shake of his bowed head. Without another word the thunder god swiftly left the room. Behind him Loki crossed his arms, himself turning and sulking away to the edge of his cage. Bruce made his way towards Clint and Natasha.

"Brotherly love?" Natasha arched an eyebrow. Bruce sighed quietly and rolled his eyes.

"They've been arguing since you all left," he confirmed. Natasha shook her head.

"How long 'till the transporter's ready?"

"Selvig said it should be the next hour or so."

"Good," Clint muttered, slinking past the two other avengers and leaping up onto a high-raised walkway, bow firmly in hand. Natasha glanced up at him before returning her attention to Bruce who gave an inquisitive gesture over his shoulder. Natasha simply smiled with a small shrug.

"Ok then," Bruce pulled a more professional expression onto his face. "If the transporter is not ready Steve and Tony will come and relieve you."

Natasha gave a nod of acknowledgement before heading over to sit on the opposite side of the cage from Clint, taking a seat at ground level. Bruce cast his eyes once more between the two before turning away, slipping quietly from the room, leaving the three remaining occupants in silence…

x-x-x

Bruce made his way through the hallways slowly, trying to figure out where Thor would have gone. The sound of a deep laugh coming from a nearby room answered his question. He made his way to the doorway, leaning against the frame as he found Thor sitting with Steve and Tony, the God of Thunder chuckling away and shaking his head as Tony looked rather pleased with himself. The two earth men had probably been trying to cheer the Asgardian up and had apparently succeeded. Steve was the first to notice Bruce hovering in the doorway and offered a nod of greeting. Thor looked over his shoulder.

"Bruce," he frowned slightly. "I am sorry I left, I…"

"'Tash and Clint had everything under control," Bruce interrupted, pushing off the doorframe and entering the room properly. Thor gave a grateful smile.

"I should not let him get to me," he shook his head helplessly. "He just knows exactly how to get under my skin. He knows exactly what to say."

"Agent Barton would agree with that," Tony commented, earning a guilty frown from Thor, an arched eyebrow from Bruce and a downright dirty look from Steve. "What? We're supposed to just ignore it?"

"I'm sure he would prefer we did," Steve replied. "If he had wanted us to know he would have told us himself."

A brief silence fell over the room, but it was only brief.

"Fifty bucks says its Blondie he likes," Tony spoke up, jerking a thumb at Thor. The Norse God blinked.

"_Me_?" he looked at Tony, utterly bemused. Tony opened his mouth to explain but Steve beat him to it.

"You cannot wager on Agent Barton's love life!"

"Why not?" Tony pouted. "We took bets on whether he was doing it with Agent Romanov."

Steve returned an exasperated look, but before he could offer his explanation he too was interrupted.

"I don't know – given his aversion to authority figures and then given the way he so easily takes orders from him I'd actually put money on the Captain," Bruce stated simply. Steve looked at him incredulously, his mouth open, not entirely sure whether to object first to his encouraging Tony or to his choice.

"He does not have an aversion to authority," he replied instead. "He takes orders from Fury fine enough."

"From what I have learned of Agents Barton and Romanov they both owe a debt to Director Fury and follow him out of loyalty," Thor seemed to be agreeing with Bruce. "That being said, my wager goes on Bruce."

"Bruce?" Tony arched an eyebrow, intrigued.

"They both are the quiet but deadly type," Thor shrugged. Tony gave a small nod of acknowledgement before turning to Steve expectantly.

"I am not wagering on Clint's feelings," the Captain insisted again. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You must have an opinion do you not?" Thor asked, also directing his gaze toward Steve. The captain sighed wearily as Bruce too looked at him.

"I am not putting money on it," he repeated, looking pointedly at Tony. "But you two do have a lot in common."

"_What_?" Tony shook his head, waving a hand dismissively. "You're just saying that so we all have a vote each."

"You both have issues, are unshakably confident in your own abilities, you are both unbelievably _reckless_…"

"I have a girlfriend," Tony interrupted.

"So does Thor," Steve arched an eyebrow pointedly. "You were willing to put money on him."

Tony's mouth opened but unusually nothing came out. Finally he let out a sigh.

"Well what do I know – I had a hundred bucks on he and Romanov going at it like the proverbial rabbits."

"Agent Barton is a very hard man to read," Thor agreed.

"I didn't realise how little I knew him compared to the rest of you," Bruce also nodded. Steve just sighed inwardly as he looked around at the contemplative expressions on his teammates. If Loki had been trying to throw the cat among the proverbial pigeons and unsettle the team – it looked like he had succeeded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: And so we continue. Finally. As usual the way it went in my head is not quite the way it's come out "on paper" but hey. And in answer to a question asked – this will remain an unrequited love story between Clint and our as yet unknown avenger. Should people approve of the pairing and wish for the feelings to be later returned then there _may _be a sequel. But only after I've done the sequel to _Why Clint Has Never Tried it on With Natasha. _But back to the matter of our as yet unknown avenger – shock horror everyone has a different opinion. Apologies in advance but someone is gonna be upset…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

Finally the call came through that the transporter was ready – several hours later than originally planned. Steve and Tony had taken over from Clint and Natasha just under two hours previous. The archer had made his way back to his quarters in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, fully intending to get some rest but of course his mind had been far too busy for that. Now he was once again headed for where Loki was caged – as was the rest of the team – to help ensure that the God of Mischief did not try anything when the cage was opened for Thor to enter and use the transporter…

"Thor!"

The God of Thunder turned from his path down the corridor, blinking in surprise as he found the agent behind him.

"Clint, hi."

The agent inhaled sharply but managed a wry smirk.

"No need to look so scared," he arched an eyebrow as Thor dropped his gaze sheepishly. Clint took another deep breath. "Look – I just wanted to talk to you before you guys disappear about what Loki said. It wasn't you he was speaking about," he carried on quickly as although Thor managed to maintain a composed expression, his shoulders did sag slightly in relief. "He was right about us working well as a team and I don't want that to change. It's a crush, I'll get over it. I'm gonna speak to the other two as well so you can't say anything to any of the others. If you say something to the one I don't speak to then… It doesn't need to affect the team. And I hope the fact that I'm attracted to guys doesn't… I mean…"

Finally Thor returned a smile to the increasingly anxious agent in front of him, clasping a friendly hand onto his shoulder.

"Of course this does not bother me," the Norse god smiled. "And I will not say a word to our colleagues."

Clint bowed his head, closing his eye briefly as he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

Thor gave Clint a final clap on the shoulder before releasing him, taking a step back.

"Things will be normal between us, do not be concerned. I admit I am still intrigued," he arched an eyebrow "But I do not suppose it is much different from pondering the nature of your relationship with Natasha."

Clint couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why is everyone so convinced me and Tasha are a couple?" he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I called Loki a frost goblin."

Thor inhaled deeply.

"He deserved it," he replied honestly.

"He did," Clint agreed. "But I'm willing to guess the frost giant reference hurt you just as much if not _more _than it hurt him."

Thor's lips curled up wryly as he gave a small nod of agreement.

"Apology accepted," he smiled genuinely. "And speaking of my brother, I believe it is time for he and I to return to Asgard."

Clint smirked.

"Well make sure you keep him there this time, yeah?"

x-x-x

Thankfully Loki's return to Asgard proved uneventful – likely due to the presence of one large and green member of the team. The Avengers had happily disbanded following the Asgardians' departure, each one disappearing back to their own private sanctuaries for some much needed rest. Not that all of them were able to get much in the way of rest…

It was almost lunch time the following day when Clint made his way towards Stark Tower. He had been awake for hours but had decided that Tony would not appreciate a visit at what he would have called an ungodly hour.

JARVIS granted him entry to the building straight away.

"Welcome Agent Barton. Miss Potts is out of town but Mr Stark is in his laboratory."

"It's Ton… Mr Stark I am here to see," Clint informed the AI unit as he stepped properly into the main foyer. The elevator door opposite him pinged open.

"I will tell him you are here," JARVIS informed him as he entered the elevator, allowing the unit to choose his destination. Within seconds the doors pinged open again.

"Agent Barton," Tony greeted him from across the room. Clint rolled his eyes at the overly-enthusiastic smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to jump you," he smirked at Tony's sheepish expression. "Not-withstanding the fact I have more taste than to find you attractive – I think I actually find Pepper more terrifying than Tasha."

Tony opened his mouth as if to defend his girlfriend but shut it quickly, instead giving a half-agreeing nod. His expression however took on a somewhat confused look.

"Wait – did you just say that you do not find me attractive?"

Clint rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he leant back against the unit behind him.

"Not in the slightest," he shook his head, earning a flabbergasted look from Tony to which the archer could not help but chuckle, all tension completely disappearing from the room.

"Well now I know where I stand," Tony pouted, twirling whatever obscure tool he held in his hand round in his fingers. "So if you don't find me attract…"

"I'm not telling you who it is," Clint interrupted, earning another pout.

"Natasha knows."

"Natasha only knows because she's _Natasha_," Clint interrupted, a smirk pulling on his lips. "Hell, I think _she _knew before _I_ did."

Tony laughed.

"That would not surprise me," he regarded the agent across the room thoughtfully. "So… are you having this conversation with two of our other team members?"

"Yes," Clint returned an even look to the other man. "So I would appreciate it if you do not say a word to _any _of them."

"But…"

"No. You say something to the one I don't speak to and…" Clint's expression grew more sombre. "_Please_ Tony."

An overly exasperated sigh escaped Tony's lips.

"Very well – I will say nothing else on the matter."

Clint rolled his eyes as Tony dramatically waved his hands.

"Thank you," the agent continued quickly before Tony could re-address the subject. "You know I seem to remember you offering to improve my bow…"

x-x-x

It was late that evening when Clint reached his final destination. Maybe changing the subject to improving weaponry had not been the best idea… Tony was not a man who always knew when to stop. Thankfully for Clint Pepper had returned to Stark Tower and saved him.

Before he realised it Clint found himself standing in front of the door he sought. Taking a deep breath he knocked sharply on the door, forcing a smile onto his face as the door was opened.

"Hey… can I have a word?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: First off – it is so nice to wake up on a Saturday morning to _ten_ reviews. Thank you muchly! And yeah – I have been known to use the old cliff hanger once or twice. And yeah – I'm mean. Sorry. Not much in this chapter I admit but just wanted to keep the chapters about the same length. I predict some rather angsty Clint in the next chapter though… And to answer another query – there are a few more chapters to go (three? Four?) but I will not be dragging this out past the customary one of two red herrings. And _you _will get to know who the mystery avenger is when _they_ do!

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

A steady thud, thud, thud sounded through the SHIELD training room as arrow after arrow flew towards the targets flashing across the bottom of the room. Finally the targets stopped moving, revealing an arrow located in the centre of each and every one. The figure at the head of the room tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing as he looked down towards the targets.

"Are you wanting something Natasha?" Clint rolled his head lazily to look at the woman who had been standing silently watching him for the past few minutes. The female pouted slightly. Of course he had known she was there…

"We have been summoned," she informed the archer. Clint sighed, snapping his bow shut and clipping it onto his quiver, making his way toward his colleague. "_All _of us."

Clint stopped half way towards her.

"Oh yay," he muttered, continuing to walk towards the exit. Natasha stepped in front of him, halting his movement with a hand on his chest and a pointed look. Clint rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine. I'm a big boy – I can handle this."

Natasha arched an eyebrow but never-the-less gave a small nod, turning and leading the way to the door. Clint let out another sigh. This was the first time the whole team had been brought together since the little incident with Loki a few weeks previous. He had had a few dealings with each of the members on an individual basis and so far it had been ok. A little awkward perhaps but nothing Clint could not cope with. Besides – surely if the whole team was required then there would be no time to even _think_ about… _that_…

x-x-x

Clint followed Natasha into the briefing room, finding Steve and Bruce already waiting. Offering both a quick nod the archer made his way to the back of the room, leaping up to sit on a counter as Natasha made her way to the front of the room to set up the briefing. Only a minute or two later Tony joined them.

"Ah – a full house. Almost," he looked around again. "When does the spaceship beam Blondie down?"

"He's on his way," Natasha replied. "He was already on planet visiting Jane."

Tony just gave a nod, slumping down in a seat next to Bruce and immediately launching into a conversation that no-one else in the room had even a hope of understanding. Thankfully they did not have to wait too long for the God of Thunder to arrive.

"Friends, I am sorry I have delayed you," his booming voice interrupted Tony and Bruce's conversation.

"Don't worry about it," Natasha clicked the button on the computer in front of her to inform Director Fury that the team were assembled. "I am sorry I interrupted your date," to her surprise her apology was met with not one but three variations of acceptance and one "_you damned well should be_". The latter being from Tony. Natasha blinked. "You _all_ had dates?"

The four who had responded looked at each other bemusedly. A wry chuckle drifted from the back of the room.

"Not _all _of us."

Thankfully for the four now slightly uncomfortable looking avengers sitting in front of Clint, Director Fury chose that moment to sweep into the room.

"Gentlemen, Miss Romanoff," he offered a quick nod of greeting before continuing quickly. "We have a situation…"

x-x-x

A loud metallic clunk signalled the arrival of Tony, his metal face plate clicking back as the man let out an exhausted sigh.

"Well that was fun," he muttered, looking over his comrades. Thor and Bruce returned tired, weary looks but they seemed to be unharmed. Tony turned his head to find Steve approaching.

"Medical assistance is on site and dealing with civilian casualties," he informed the team, also looking around. Communications had been wiped out near the end of the encounter. "Where are Clint and Natasha?"

"Oh I passed them," Tony tiled his head slightly. "I believe Miss Romanoff took a nasty blow to the head and Agent Barton has the joys of holding her hair back while she vomits."

"What?" Steve looked at Tony with an utterly horrified expression.

"I jest. She's fine," Tony waved a hand. "Just a little groggy. Legolas _is_ looking after her."

Steve gave Tony a weary look, rolling his eyes slightly.

"You know he doesn't like you calling him Leg…Legolas?"

"Suits him," Tony shrugged before pointing an accusing finger at the Captain. "You still haven't watched those films yet, have you?"

Steve arched an eyebrow.

"Not yet," he waved a hand dismissively. "I'm going to go make sure everything's under control."

x-x-x

Clint could not help but smirk slightly as he wiped away the blood that oozed down Natasha's temple. The female's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Clint replied innocently but he relented. "Just nice _me _looking after _you_ for a change."

Natasha scowled, brushing Clint's hand away as she turned to look at him.

"That's a point – how come you're… _unscathed_?"

"I used the stairs," Clint shrugged, gesturing to his quiver. "Grapple arrow didn't see any action today."

"Ah, I see," Natasha tentatively brushed her finger over her head wound, frowning slightly. Sighing tiredly she looked out over the scene before returning her attention to the archer sitting by her side. "So… apparently it's date night?"

"Apparently so," Clint sighed as Natasha tilted her head slightly, obviously unconvinced by his stoic reply. "Told you a guy like him wouldn't stay single for long."

Natasha arched an eyebrow, not entirely sure what to say on the matter that she had not already said.

"I notice that you all seem to be getting along well enough," she commented instead.

"What? Oh – yeah…" Clint shrugged. "I had a talk with them. You know – told the ones that were safe that they were safe."

Natasha nodded slowly but before she could comment further a crackling noise came over the two agents' ear pieces.

"…int? Na…sha?"

"Steve?"

"Clint?" the crackling cleared. "Is Natasha with you?"

"Yeah, she's here," Clint replied. "She took a blow to the head but she's ok."

"Alright. Do you have transport?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"We'll see you back at base then."

"Ok," Clint turned to Natasha. "You ready to move yet?"

The female rolled her eyes and started to stand up – but quickly sat again, closing her eyes. Clint smirked.

"That'll be a no then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: How come I can write all these wonderful conversations in my head when I'm out walking my dog but when I try and type them out… they vanish from my brain? Most frustrating…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

Finally the team were officially dismissed as director Fury breezed from the room following their debriefing. The five male avengers were left sitting as they had been for the meeting – Steve and Thor sat up straight, Bruce slouched tiredly, Tony reclined lazily and Clint sat hunched over but perfectly still on the table in the corner. Natasha - much to her chagrin - had been consigned to the medical wing. There was a moment of silence before Tony let out an overly elaborate sigh, glancing at his watch.

"Well Pepper will be sound asleep by now," he grumbled. "So much for all my brilliant, romantic, hot and steamy plans."

Thor too sighed although it was not as melodramatic as Tony's.

"The hour is late," he agreed. "Jane too will be resting."

Tony's scowl lifted.

"That's right..." he turned a mischievous look on his colleagues, Bruce and Steve in particular. "Will _your_ ladies be waiting up?"

Steve simply returned a blank look as Bruce chucked uneasily.

"I shouldn't think so," the latter replied quietly. Tony pouted.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a date," he whined, gesturing first to Steve before looking back at Bruce. "I can understand Mr ninety-two year old virgin not telling me but _you_? I let you use my lab! I thought we were buddies."

Bruce arched an eyebrow at the man waving his hands around and pulling the most pathetic kicked puppy face.

"And you wonder why I didn't tell you?" he replied. Tony blinked innocently.

"What? I would'a just given you some friendly advice."

"Exactly!" Bruce chuckled. "I dread to think what that advice would have been."

"Well I would'a told you to…"

"Where did Clint go?"

The three men turned first to look at the Norse God who had just spoke and then to the spot where Clint had earlier been perched.

"I swear sometimes he's sneakier than Natasha," Tony muttered. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Well done."

"What?" Tony turned to the Captain with a genuine frown. "What did I do?"

"Other than rub it in that everyone had a date tonight?" Bruce offered.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that you lot all decided to go out on dates on the same night," Tony shrugged. "Which was damned inconsiderate of you all if you ask me."

"Excuse me?" Steve crossed his arms. "What about you Mr _brilliant, romantic, hot and steamy_?"

"It's not like he doesn't know that I go to bed with Pepper every night," Tony retorted.

"You didn't have to rub it in," Steve chastised in such a tone that Tony could not help but bristle.

"I wasn't rubbing anything in! It's not me he likes!"

Steve scoffed.

"Oh really?" he arched an eyebrow dubiously. "And what fool-proof hypothesis are we basing this on now?"

"He told me!" Tony shot back without really thinking.

"And he told you not to tell anyone of that discussion," Thor interjected, frowning at Tony. The billionaire's face lit up suddenly, turning away from Steve's scornful expression to Thor's much-less-scornful one.

"Ha! So he had the same conversation with you," he returned his attention to Steve and to Bruce as Thor dropped his gaze guiltily, realising his mistake. "Which means it's one of you two!"

Steve and Bruce both looked back at Tony with a reproachful look before turning to look at each other. For several moments silence reigned before Tony scoffed.

"Well, shoulda seen that coming..."

x-x-x

Clint scowled slightly as he methodically worked away in the armoury, inspecting the arrows remaining in his quiver before starting to refill it again so it would be ready to grab at a moments notice. He mentally cursed himself for just disappearing. He could easily have just said he was going to go and make sure Natasha hadn't broken out the medical wing - which he did actually intend to do when he was done in the armoury - but no. He had just sulked away to avoid having to hear about date night.

A quiet sigh escaped the archer's lips. The team had worked so well together - his chats had obviously worked so apart from the little bit of unease before the briefing...

Clint stopped abruptly, one hand holding his quiver on the bench as the other reached for an arrow, suddenly aware someone else was in the room. No not someone... four people...

"In my defence you _weren't supposed to talk to each other_," he grumbled, continuing with his task.

"I apologise, it was my mistake," Thor's voice carried easily into the room.

"It was Tony's," Steve corrected.

"You were having a go at me!"

"You were…"

"Never mind that…" Tony's voice carried more directly toward the agent who was trying to ignore them. "You lied to us."

Clint sighed and laid the quiver down, turning to face his teammates although he looked none of them in the eye.

"I lied to _one_ of you."

"Well actually, you told _all _of us that you were going to speak to _three _of us therefore you lied to all of us," Tony pointed out. Clint's eyes narrowed slightly but he did not argue.

"I'm gonna go make sure Tasha hasn't killed any doctors," he said instead, making for the door but he jumped back as Steve's arm blocked it.

"Why did you lie?" the captain asked. Clint groaned and leant back against the counter on which he had laid his quiver, crossing his arms defensively.

"I told you – I didn't want things to be weird," he sighed. "With _any of you_ but especially not with…"

A brief silence fell as Clint's voice trailed off, the archer bowing his head.

"Would it not make you feel better to get this burden off your chest?" Thor asked, a concerned frown on his brow although Clint did not look up to see it.

"It would make me feel better if everyone would just _forget_ about this," he muttered, finally looking back up. "Look, we worked really well together today – I don't see why that has to change! I've been ignoring this for months and none of you had any idea about it so why does it have to be a big deal? Can't we just pretend that Loki never said anything? I don't make friends easily…" Clint ran a hand through his hair. "I just… I didn't want things to change."

Once again a short silence fell.

"We would still be your friends," Bruce ventured softly. Clint scoffed.

"You didn't see the _relieved _expressions you all had when I told you you weren't the one," he shook his head, uncrossing his arms as he took a step forward. "Can any of you honestly say nothing would change if you found out it was you?" he laughed wryly as no-one answered, none of the team even meeting his gaze. "Didn't think so. Now if you'll all excuse me I'm gonna go see Natasha."

This time no-one stopped the archer from leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Now I know I'm cheating with not writing all the fight scenes etc. but they are not important and don't want to get bogged down with them. Need to focus on our little Hawk and his little crush… Also – am taking some creative licence with some Norse mythology here…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

Natasha kicked her legs back and forth languidly from where she sat on the medical bed, waiting not-so-patiently for the doctor to return and officially dismiss her. Normally she would not bother with such a trivial thing – but the presence of one Agent Barton sitting by the door kept her in her place. The female regarded her friend thoughtfully.

"I don't need a babysitter you know."

"I know," Clint shrugged. "But doc said you could only get out if someone looked after you the rest of the night. Or what's left of it."

Natasha tilting her head slightly in acknowledgement. It was almost late enough in the night to start calling it morning. The doctors had finally agreed to let her leave the medical wing – but only when Clint had arrived to visit her and agreed to stay with her for the night. Natasha had insisted they were over-reacting but she was tired and so she had relented and agreed. Pursing her lips slightly she narrowed her eyes at the other agent.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked simply.

"Nothing's wro…" the archer cut himself off with a wry laugh. Was he really about to lie to Natasha? Christ he was tired. "Well… you know how I said I spoke to the guys about… _the thing_? I… eh… kinda spoke to all four of them."

Natasha's eyebrow arched.

"You told _all_ of them they weren't the one?" she rolled her eyes, mentally chastising herself for not seeing it coming. "Who ratted you out? Tony?"

"With some help from Thor by the sounds of it," Clint grumbled, running his hands over his face. Natasha shook her head.

"Back to square one then?"

Clint just grunted, tilting his head back to rest against the wall behind him, closing his eyes wearily. Back to square one indeed…

x-x-x

"Welcome Agent Barton," JARVIS's voice greeted the archer as he grudgingly stepped up to the front door of Stark Towers early the next evening. Apparently Tony required some file or other and he was the only one that could deliver it. He had been hoping to hide from his teammates, for a few days at least. Give him a chance to get his head back together. But then – as Natasha had pointed out that morning – he could not hide away from them all forever… "Mr Stark is on the ninth floor."

Clint gave a small nod – out of habit – and made his way to the elevator, waiting patiently as JARVIS opened the elevator door and selected his destination for him. Within moments he stepped out onto the ninth floor, running a hand through his hair wearily. May as well get this over with…

"Well it's about time," Tony appeared suddenly in front of him… holding a bowl of popcorn. Clint blinked at the other man's casual demeanor – not what he had been expecting from the way he had urgently been shoved out of SHEILD headquarters – but he offered a faint smile, holding out the file he had been given to deliver. Tony took the file and tossed it onto a nearby counter with a dismissive flick of the hand. "Come on."

Clint blinked again as he found himself being shoved toward a nearby room. He stopped abruptly, arching an eyebrow as he found Steve and Bruce sitting on a large, plush sofa, Thor sitting on a matching single chair next to it. Natasha lounged on another sofa opposite Thor. Clint opened his mouth to question what was going on but nothing came out.

"Movie night," Tony stated, seeing the confused expression on the archers face. "From here on in – unless you bring it up yourself – your love life is none of our business. And…" Tony's voice grew a little quieter, a faintly sheepish smile pulling at his lips. "I know I may have taken full advantage of it but I was not trying to trip anyone up last night."

Clint inhaled deeply but gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Tony's statement. The man had a big mouth – but he was not malicious with it. And even he with all his… _insecurities_ could recognize that _movie night _was really the guys saying _you're still part of the team – we're all still friends_.

"You didn't have to do this," he gestured around the room. "Surely Pepper and Jane and…" he frowned slightly before gesturing apologetically at Steve and Bruce. "They can't appreciate being blown off two nights in a row?"

"The bonds of friendship are as important as any other," Thor replied firmly, raising the bottle of beer he held in his hand as a sort of toast.

"Exactly, like he said," Tony waved a hand about. "Besides, Pepper's flown off somewhere important to do… _something_ important…" he shoved the bowl of popcorn into Clint's hands and pointed towards the seating area. "Sit."

For a moment the uncertain expression remained on Clint's face but quickly his lips curled into a faint smile. With a small mock salute the agent made his way over to sofa on which Natasha sat, flopping down next to the female. She turned toward him, offering him a quick, knowing smile as she handed him a bottle of beer. Clint accepted the drink with a small nod.

"So – what movie are you subjecting us to then?" Natasha drawled. Tony pretended to look offended as he opened his mouth to reply – but it was JARVIS's smooth voice that filled the room.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line."

Tony sighed loudly.

"Looks like I'm not subjecting you to anything…"

x-x-x

Director Fury sighed heavily and looked around at the newly gathered avengers.

"It would appear that your little adventure yesterday was merely a preview to the main event," he began. Clint glanced over at Natasha who arched an eyebrow, instinctively touching the back of her head as the director continued. "While you were dealing with things last night a contingency of our agents were in east Europe and they sent us this," a picture of a female, elaborately dressed in an ornate helmet and robes flashed up on the wall behind him. "She reeked havoc. Apparently she made Loki's party tricks look like... well. Like _party_ _tricks_."

A short silence fell over the room although as usual it was Tony who broke it.

"Ok… I'm guessing she isn't from around here," he commented, eyeing up the helmet that reminded him all too quickly of Loki and Thor. Said Norse god sighed.

"That is Skadi."

Fury's eyebrow arched.

"Another Asgardian?"

"She is not of Asgard," Thor shook his head, although he did look a little uneasy. "Our… families however do have a history."

Fury sighed.

"In that case I hope you have some idea of what she wants and how we stop her?"

Thor's face twisted slightly.

"She will want the world. And… there was only ever one who could really match her…" he replied slowly. His teammates looked back at him expectantly, waiting for more. It was Clint who was first to understand.

"You are fucking kidding?" he muttered. Tony looked from Clint back to Thor.

"_Loki_?" he too came to an understanding of Thor's unease. The Norse god gave a small nod.

"A physical attack – brute strength – may take out any followers she has amassed but her skills are…"

Fury gave an understanding nod as Thor's voice trailed off.

"_Would_ he help us?"

"Now _you're _kidding," Natasha was the first to voice what many in the room instantly thought. Fury however stood calmly, looking expectantly at Thor. The thunder god's brows raised slightly in thought.

"He and she…" he frowned slightly, pausing before giving a small nod. "I think he might."

"Then see it done," Fury said simply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: I apologise for the delay. Real life is a pain in the ass. So – once again skipping over battle bits and again just making stuff up with Norse mythology. But anyway - shall we see how Hawkeye is coping?

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

The rest of the team looked at Fury in disbelief.

"You want us to work alongside Loki?" it was probably the most civil response Fury could have expected and of course it came from Steve.

"What I _want_ rarely comes into it," the director replied simply.

"But... We beat Loki by ourselves," Clint pointed out. "Do we really need him this time?"

Thor turned a wry, understanding smile to the archer.

"Believe me when I say it would be impossible. She once had control of an army that… they would be equivalent to the creatures of legend you call elves. But not so pleasant. If she has regained control of them…"

"You mean we have to go head to head with an army of evil Legolases?" Tony's arched eyebrow did not hide the concern in his eyes.

Thor sighed.

"I too would rather Loki remained on Asgard," the thunder god frowned slightly. "While I can be certain he will fight against Skadi I cannot be certain that his fight would be completely alongside ours."

Once again silence fell.

"I could build a shock collar?" Tony offered suddenly. Clint could not help but let out a short dry laugh.

"Good idea."

Tony arched an eyebrow.

"And we don't let Hawkeye have the control."

Thor looked between the two quizzically.

"What is this shock collar?"

"Just something Loki would wear round his neck that..." Tony spoke slowly at first but continued quickly. "...would give him an electric shock if he misbehaves."

Thor's eyes widened.

"You wish to electrocute my brother?"

"Only when he's naughty," Tony responded innocently. "And it would be mild…ish."

Thor looked around the room, finding everyone else seemed to be considering the idea. Not that he could blame them. Fury however held up a hand.

"As much as I admire your work Tony I think what little time you have should be concentrated on dealing with an army of evil elves," he looked back to Thor. "How long do you reckon it will take you to fetch your brother?"

Thor inhaled deeply.

"The travel will be short – convincing everyone to let me take him back here however…"

Fury gave a small nod.

"Then you should go," he glanced around the room. "The rest of you be suited and ready."

x-x-x

The gathered avengers could not help but tense up as a brilliant flash of light filled the room, signalling the arrival of the two Asgardians they awaited. Quickly the light dissipated, revealing Thor standing in the middle of the room, one hand firmly clasped on Loki's arm. Neither looked phased by their travel, the latter's lips curling instantly to a smirk.

"What a welcome," he commented lightly.

"Loki…" Thor's thunderous voice warned. Loki however paid him no heed, his eyes falling on the archer at the side of the room.

"Glad to see the whole team is here."

Tony scoffed.

"It'll take more than your little revelation about Barton's crush to split us up," he said before anyone could stop his mouth from stepping into gear. Loki chuckled, his eyes not leaving the agent in question.

"Oh – how he _wishes _it was just a crush," the smirk faded quickly as a low growl sounded from the side of the room. Loki cast his eyes quickly over to Bruce before bowing his head, his voice growing quieter. "I will behave."

Steve sighed quietly, rubbing his temple briefly before standing tall at the front of the room.

"Skadi has been on the move. We need to come up with a strategy _fast_."

x-x-x

It was several hours later the team gathered once again in the same room, now battered, bruised and battle weary. Clint rolled his shoulders tiredly, flinching slightly at the pain that rippled through his body. No-one had been badly injured – thankfully – but all had taken a few knocks. The archer glanced around the room, his gaze settling on where Loki and Thor stood at the other side. He was grudged to admit it but the god of mischief had indeed proven useful and had been quite reliable and thus-far had behaved himself. The two Asgardians had successfully taken care of Skadi, who now resided in the high-security chamber Loki had been kept in more than once now, while the rest of the team had taken on her army. It was a shame Loki was somewhat crazy – he and Thor actually made one hell of a team…

"We still fight well together brother," Thor voiced what Clint had just been thinking. Loki's reply was so quiet it was lost to Clint's ears but the meaning was quite clear. Thor's face fell, his gaze dropping as his bright eyes dulled. With a weary sigh the God of Thunder turned and left the room, his Avengers companions watching him leave helplessly. Clint's brows furrowed.

"You know he will give up on you eventually," he turned a glare on Loki. The Asgardian looked surprised at the comment but only for a brief moment. Quickly he regained a stoic expression and waved a hand dismissively.

"He is my brother. He would never give up on me."

"I'll bet that's what _my _brother thought. Before I dumped his lying, cheating ass," Clint arched an eyebrow as Loki looked back at him, the surprise returning to his face. "Best decision I ever made. Maybe I should tell Thor about that some time."

Loki's face fell ever so slightly but the panic in his eyes was more obvious.

"You would not."

"Watch me," Clint curled his lip up, turning away from Loki toward the door. He did not see Loki take a sharp intake of breath – nor did he see Loki's expression harden.

"Tell me Captain," Loki's voice was cold and calculated. Clint spun round sharply but words escaped him as Loki smirked back at him knowingly. "What is it like to have one of your soldiers lusting after you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: So… I have made some of you very happy. Some of you – sorry! I was very nearly swayed towards Bruce but I think Steve had more support. And it does make for more angst in the sequel with his old-fashioned-ness I think. If it makes you feel better as well as a sequel to this I have come up with a cute little Clint/Bruce one shot. Along with another Clint/Steve story. And another Clint/Steve story. And the sequel to _Why Clint Has Never Tried It On With Natasha_...

This is gonna be the last chapter. Thank you _so much_ for all the reviews and alerts and love. As previously discussed I do plan to do a sequel to this (but not straight away – need to sort out a plot before I dive in), along with several other stories so hopefully I'll see you all again! xxx

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**They Didn't Know**

Clint's breath hitched, his heart leaping into his throat. His brain desperately tried to form a reply, a retort, some kind of denial but nothing came to him.

"Oh sorry..." Loki feigned an apologetic expression. "_Secretly_ lusting after you."

Steve scoffed.

"Do not be ridiculous. We _all _know it's not me."

Loki smirked, a short laugh escaping his lips.

"So modest," he arched an eyebrow at Clint. "Is that one of the qualities you find so endearing Agent Barton?"

Clint inhaled deeply. Still he tried to think of a reply. Steve clearly did not believe Loki's words - but a quick glance at Bruce and Tony out the corner of his eye told him that his reaction had given him away. His secret was out.

Steve shook his head dubiously.

"You think we would trust anything that left your lips?" he asked, turning to look over at Clint. He blinked rapidly as he found the archer pale, his wide eyes fixed on the floor. A faint frown pulled on his brow. "Clint?" a short silence fell as the captain looked from Clint to Natasha, the female's sombre, concerned looks confirming Loki's words. Steve's eyes widened, his head bowing as he took a small step backward. "Oh."

Tony and Bruce looked around helplessly as Loki stood smugly observing the scene. The Asgardian opened his mouth to offer further comment but a low growl from Bruce's direction quickly shut his mouth again.

Finally Clint looked up. He glanced wearily over at Loki but the Asgardian had looked away. He could feel the eyes of his teammates on him - all except their leader. The archer could not quite bring himself to look over at Steve but out the corner of his eye he had seen the slight step back and he could see his head was now bowed.

Suddenly Clint turned away from the group, heading swiftly for the door. Behind him Natasha moved to follow but Tony moved faster. The female let him go - reassurance from one of the guys would probably mean more to Clint than any assurances she may have to offer. Taking a deep breath she returned her attention instead to Loki, noting that Bruce too did the same.

Outside the room a quiet curse filled the air followed by a not-so-quiet thud as Clint slammed his fist into the wall. Inhaling deeply and exhaling heavily he leant his head again the cold plaster, closing his eyes.

"You know no one would have stopped you doing that to Loki's face?"

A wry smile pulled on Clint's lips. Rolling round so his back was against the wall he opened his eyes and looked over at Tony.

"I was tempted," he admitted, looking down at his knuckles, now red and bloody. Tony arched an eyebrow, regarding the archer thoughtfully.

"I really didn't think he was your type," he commented lightly although his attempt at a casual tone was still laced with concern. Clint chuckled dryly.

"He's not. He's really, _really_ not," the archer shook his head. "I mean, it's not like I get like this often but..." he arched an eyebrow. "Then again I don't think I've met a guy like Steve before."

Tony gave a conceding nod.

"He is one of a kind, even without the super-serum," he agreed before tilting his head slightly. "What Loki said about… this being more than a crush…"

Clint's face screwed up, his eyes closing briefly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…" he sighed tiredly. "I've never had it this bad."

Tony offered a half sympathetic smile, half reassuring.

"He'll be ok with this."

Clint scoffed.

"You reckon?" he replied dubiously. "You have heard him giving one of his _there's only one god_ speeches right?"

Tony arched an eyebrow in acknowledgement. He had learned to stop calling Thor a god in Steve's presence he had to admit.

"Not all Christians are homophobic," he responded. He was supposed to be reassuring the archer after all.

"Maybe not," Clint conceded. "But what about the ones who were brought up at a time when guys like me were jailed if not worse? I mean just a few months ago to him this..."

Tony inhaled deeply as Clint waved his un-injured hand about helplessly. A fair point...

"I'm sure Steve doesn't think like that," he said, mostly convincingly. "He certainly hasn't _said_ anything like that."

Clint arched an eyebrow.

"And has he said much at all? Or has he been happy to try and sweep it under the table? Thinking it wasn't him and knowing I intended to ignore it? Cause trust me – he was the most relieved during my little chats with the four of you and he couldn't get the conversation over with fast enough."

Tony took a deep breath. Perhaps he should have just let Natasha come out…

"Just… give it time," was all he could offer. Clint's brows raised as another wry smile pulled on his lips.

"Yeah…" he glanced back toward the door through which he and Tony had exited. "You reckon they have everything under control in there?"

Tony gave a definite nod.

"I think the other guy has it covered."

"Well then," Clint pushed himself away from the wall languidly, rubbing at his bruised hand tentatively. "I should probably head to medical and get this looked at. Think I might'a broken something."

Tony just gave a small nod, stepping backward to allow Clint to pass. Sighing quietly he turned to head back into the room to join the remaining Avengers and Loki, not entirely convinced he had really helped any.

x-x-x

The faintest of frowns pulled on Natasha's brows as she kept glancing at the doorway. Fury stood at the front of the room debriefing the team (minus Thor) – and she was listening – but Clint had not appeared for the briefing. Tony had said he had gone to the medical wing. Clint had _never _voluntarily sought out medical assistance in the whole time Natasha had known him – and he had been in pretty bad shape more than once. Although Tony had also said his hand did look bad. A broken hand would prevent him from using his bow. That – coupled with it being a good excuse to get away from the team, from _Steve_ – might have made the archer change his habits…

"Another good job," Fury finished with a satisfied nod. "On another note – agent Barton has taken a leave of absence," the director arched an eyebrow. "I don't know what the Hell is going on but please fix it."

Bruce and Tony exchanged a bemused look as Fury breezed from the room.

"Did we just get into trouble for Clint taking a holiday?" Bruce asked. Natasha sighed.

"Clint has not taken a voluntary holiday the whole time he has been with SHIELD," despite her obvious concern she rolled her eyes slightly. "You have to handcuff him to a bed to get him to take sick leave."

Tony and Bruce gave understanding nods – Steve simply listened with a neutral expression.

"He will be back though, right?" Tony arched an eyebrow. Natasha nodded firmly.

"Oh he will return. He knows I'd hunt him down otherwise."

Again the females light words did not hide her underlying concern but the men believed her. Steve stood from where he had sat in the corner.

"Perhaps a break will do him well," he stated blandly. "I'm sure we could all use a rest. I will see you another day."

The three remaining occupants returned a civil smile and/or nod as the captain left the room.

"I get the feeling it's going to take more than a holiday to sort this one out," Tony commented, his brows furrowing slightly as he regarded the doorway through which Steve had just departed. Bruce gave a small nod of agreement as Natasha sighed.

"Clint does not do well with… _feelings_," despite herself her lips quirked into a faint smile. "He had trouble enough just making _friends _with you lot."

"Well he wouldn't be part of this motley crew if he didn't have issues," Tony smirked before his sombre expression returned. Tilting his head slightly he pointed toward the door. "How you reckon the cap will deal with it?"

His query was greeted with silence.


End file.
